


Close Ain't Close Enough

by Tomocum



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Femdom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocum/pseuds/Tomocum
Summary: Haru and her father cross that line (yeah).





	Close Ain't Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day. **Read the tags.**

“Oh, Father! You're up… Are you feeling better?” asked Haru as she watched her father, Kunikazu Okumura, stagger into the living room. For the last week and a half, the man had holed himself up in his room. He barely ate or spoke. He never moved from his bed. Even the best doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

She knew why, of course. She and her new friends, The Phantom Thieves, had stolen his heart.

They told her that this behaviour was normal. Yusuke, in particular, did.  He was a great source of comfort as he had been in the same situation as her in the past. It was still worrying though. She had never seen her father like this in her life. It was as if he were delirious with guilt. The sight of her father writhing in discomfort and pain haunted her. It was harrowing to see the sweat dripping down his pallid face as he tried to avoid her gaze... Even if he was the one that called her for her. It all made her anxious. For more than one reason. But, he never did anything then. That was the first sign that his heart had changed.

The Okumura family had an unorthodox relationship, to say the least. Perhaps, generations ago, there were incestuous members. But, Haru doubted that her father wasn’t acting on some ‘tradition’. It was like the ‘family motto’ she was sure that he and only he had come up with. She was there and her mother was not. She had to be of use to him in some way. It was only until his recent excursion into the political world that she had a ‘less taboo’ use to the man.

Somehow being a toy for her father was less disgusting than marrying that man.

Well, no, that wasn’t fair.

There was a time when Haru asked herself why did she submit each time?  Why did she crave his touch? How could one crave something as depraved as this? To the point where the long periods between each time were agonizing to go through?

It’d be a lie if she said those thoughts and feelings didn’t linger at the back of her mind when her father told her to fulfill her role as an Okumura daughter and take his load. Though, they were snuffed out by her need to please, in more ways than one. She wondered if he had been planning on selling her off to further his career from the beginning and he was ' _training_ ' her.  If that was the case, that might’ve explained why he left her virginity intact.

The thought made her frown as her father walked towards the couch she sat on. Panic trickled through her chest as the man stood in front of her. His eyes, once so harsh and so intense that his gaze made her feel inches tall, were soft. Something foreign yet so familiar at the same time. Something she hadn’t seen in years: remorse. “...Father?”

Kunikazu’s legs collapsed underneath him in front of her.

What was once a trickle was now a full on crashing wave of panic that flushed through her. As she tried to get up from her seat to help him, his hands gripped onto her thighs as he rested his head on her lap. Haru felt a jolt run through her chest as her father stayed in that position, unsure of what to think, let alone do here.

“...I-I’m sorry, Haru.” His voice muffled by Haru’s flesh. The girl tried to ignore how hot his breath was. How it seeped through her tights. How close he was to her crotch. Shuddering, she instead tried to focus on how his shaky words seemed to get caught in his throat. It was as if they were clawing at his insides. Like they were trying to climb back into his mouth before she had a chance to hear them. “I’m so sorry, Haru.”

With hesitation, she placed her trembling hands on the top of his head. She stroked his dark hair as her lips curled into a faint smile at the sight of a few white hairs. It was silly, it was stupid, but it comforted her and reminded her of simpler times. Simpler times when she’d watch her father get ready for the day and fuss over how he already needed to cover up his grey.

He finally lifted his gaze from her lap to stare up at her with wet, apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Father,” she whispered as she squirmed in her seat. Trying to ignore the spark of pleasure she felt as she wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. He had no idea that behind the tender gesture laid a darker intention, one that even surprised Haru.

It was completely unlike her father to be like this. The sight of him at her feet with teary eyes that couldn’t look her in the eyes for longer than a second. The sound of his stuttered apologies and secret pleads for the mercy he never showed her. It shouldn’t have thrilled her, but, it did. It was pathetic how bothered one touch could make her. He ‘trained’ her well. Maybe she was only having these thoughts and cravings now because of his touch.

“No, it’s not. I need to make it right--I need to make everything right,” he started as he rested his head against her thigh again. If his glasses weren’t stabbing him in the face like they were into her flesh, he didn’t show it. “...I’ve been a horrible father. I shouldn’t even call myself your father after everything I’ve put you through. We’ve… been distant ever since your engagement, but, I promise that I’ll make it right. I’ve also noticed that… you’ve been different the last few days.”

Her stomach twisted at his words. Where was he going with this?

“You seem so much stronger. So independent.” There was soft laughter. “...It reminded me of the days before your first Sports Day. You’ve done nothing but try to make me happy since then. I’m not sure what it was that caused this change… but, it fills me with pride.”

She bit her lip as tears threatened to well up in her eyes as he parroted the lies his Shadow Self told her. She almost wished that he kept saying ‘sorry’ like a fool… or even showed her that cruelness she knew him for. It made this so awkward.

“I hope one day you can forgive your father, Haru.”

Sucking in a shaky breath and blinking back her tears, she stared down at her father. “Show me. Show me how sorry you are.”

Kunikazu lifted his head again. His dark eyes flickered from her face to her lap and back up again. “Excuse me?”

“Touch me. Make me forgive you, Father,” she whispered hotly. “Please, Daddy.”

The man swallowed before melting under her gaze. His stomach twisted as he stared down at her hips. Was this harlot the woman he had shaped his daughter into? Blood buzzed in his ears as he watched Haru lift her skirt. White-hot shame and desire washed over him as his large hands slid up her thick thighs and curvy hips without a word... Not that he ever spoke when he’d touch her or have him please her either.

“...Yes, my girl.”

A small gasp slipped Haru’s lips as she watched her father submit to her. With each inch that his hands moved over her body, the harder her heart throbbed inside her chest and the more furious the fluttering in her stomach became. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from giggling in delight as his long fingers hooked into the waistband of her tights and panties. Soon, or not soon enough for the girl, the white nylon was pulled to her knees as her father got into position. Her legs rested on his shoulders as his arms hooked around her thighs and he pulled her to the edge of the couch.

Kunikazu swallowed as he stared at his daughter’s pussy. Beautiful as always.

With that, he dove between her thighs and met his lips with her wet slit in a tender kiss. The sound of Haru gasping was like music to his ears and urged him further, despite the lingering guilt in his heart. He ran along her slit with a flurry of kisses before delving in and forcing more wonderful sounds out of his daughter. His tongue parted her puffy lips as his hands squeezed and massaged the soft flesh of her thighs. She was already wet, but, not as wet as he would’ve liked.

He knew that she would be soon.

In the past, his daughter’s quim often flowed from her dripping cunt and coated his tongue and chin with her intoxicating taste. Regret panged in his chest at the thought. The fact that it was a request, or demand, from his daughter alleviated his guilt somewhat. Pushing those feelings to the back of his head Kunikazu continued to drag his tongue across her slit. He flattened his tongue, spreading her apart further. The tip nearly sinking into her twitching hole before flicking her clit and setting her nerves on fire. Occasionally, he’d bring his lips to her clit and suckle before going back to long stripes across her slit.

Heat licked at Haru’s skin with each lick and swirl of the tongue. Whenever he’d suck, it’d coax out a shaky cry and a small swell of her slick to coat his tongue. Her hips squirmed and bucked against her father’s face, staining his lips and chin with her essence. Before, the mess she had made would’ve embarrassed her, but, there was nothing more than the girl wanted to do than cover her father’s face with her juices. She didn’t quite understand why.

Maybe it was for the same reason that he’d paint her face white with his cum. It was filthy, it was obscene, it was like he was ‘marking’ her.

He continued his assault on her pussy. There wasn’t an inch of flesh he hadn’t covered and coated with his saliva. His tongue delved as deep as it could go into her hole, lapping at her twitching walls and just barely brushing against that spot. Her hips rocked and toes curled in the air as she tried to coax him in deeper or to do something more than just ghost and tease one of the most sensitive of spots. But, that was what drove her the craziest! Whether it was out of mercy or potential sadism, Kunikazu began to toy with his daughter’s clit again. He switched from circular motions to hard flicks so fast that she couldn’t keep track, let alone get accustomed to it. Jolts of pleasure ran through her body. White-hot jolts she could feel from the soles of her feet to the deepest parts of her pussy.

It was so much.

It was  _too_  much.

Even Kunikazu could tell that.

“Oh, Daddy…” Haru moaned. “I-I can’t…”

A low moan slipped out of Kunikazu as well, muffled by his daughter’s wet pussy, at the sound of her begging. Part of him wanted to pull away to get a look at her face. The image of her beautiful brown eyes glazed over with want for him and only him--at least, for this one moment--made his cock throb in his slacks.

His chest panged once again. He wasn’t worthy. He never was. Especially after all the horrid things he had put her through in his drive to gain more wealth and power. It didn’t matter anymore. All that he cared about right now was making his daughter feel good and hope that one day she could forgive him.

Hope that one day he could learn to forgive himself.

His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud once again before he moved downwards. Only to run it from the bottom to the top again, this time, avoiding her clit. She whined as the very tip of her father’s skilled tongue had brushed against her hood. She was sensitive, too sensitive, but she still wanted to feel his mouth on her clit once again.

God, she wanted to cum!

Instead, he continued to drag his tongue along her dripping hole. This time on purpose, as if to hint at the possibility of penetration. She had gotten a taste of it a few moments ago and now she ached deliciously for it. Her hips writhed against the couch and against her father’s mouth, grinding her fluffy, slick mound and smearing her quim across his hungry lips. Moans and shuddering gasps continued to pass her trembling lips like vapour. Heat bubbled in her stomach, swirling and building up until it snapped inside her. Spikes of white-hot pleasure drove itself through her body from the tips of her curled toes and split ends of brown hair. An almost pathetic sounding whine escaped the poor girl as she lifted her hips, or tried to under the grip of her father’s arms, off the soft surface.

“Daddy!” She squealed as a rush of juices splashed onto Kunikazu’s face.

The old man sighed happily as his daughter came. Her taste, her scent and the sheer sight of her losing herself like this sent a jolt through his chest. With a sigh, he let go of his daughter’s thighs and hips and pulled away from her. Drunk on the taste of his daughter, he licked his lips and wiped the excess fluids off with the back of a wrinkled hand. His cock throbbed as he rose to his feet and drank in the sight.

It was exactly as he fantasized as he ate her out and so much more. Her clothing was intact, save for her panties and tights around her shaking knees, but it was more than enough for anyone to get the picture here. The agonized expression on Haru’s flushed face. Spittle rolled down from her parted lips and down her chin, the hazy but dangerous look in her eyes--her mother’s eyes--and soft curls tangled into a mess.

The sight only made him want her, but, who was he to ask for more?

Haru panted as she stared up at her father. She had felt weak and shaken up from her climax, but, it wasn’t enough. A voice at the back of her head rang out, ‘ _When is enough enough? This is wrong! So, so, so wrong… What family shows their love like this?_ ’ But, she didn’t care, even that ‘sane’ part of her mind screamed at her to feel ashamed.

Lust quickly snuffed out those thoughts. Any thoughts that weren’t reducing her father,  _her Daddy,_  into a similar state as she was right now weren’t worth thinking about. Her hands trembled as they reached for her father’s hips, clumsy fingers desperately trying to undo his belt and zipper.

“Haru, this isn’t necessary…” Kunikazu said, but his hands were unwilling to act. He had gone too far already. He shouldn’t have started this today. “Please.”

“I want to, Daddy. Please let me…” She whispered. He was almost unable to hear her soft voice over the low hiss of his zipper finally opening. Her soft hands fished his thick cock out of his pants. He was hard, but, due to his age, it wasn’t as stiff as boys her age might have been.

Not that Haru knew anyone else’s body. If the heist had gone right, she would never have to know Sugimura’s body.

No one else could be better for her than her father, after all.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine as a flash of shame rushed over her but melted into pleasure. To start, she stroked her father’s erection. She watched the way his foreskin pulled back and forth, teasing the sight of his flushed head and the small beads of precum that dribbled out. She rushed forward to kiss the tip and smeared her father’s pre across her lips as if it were a new tube of lip gloss. Unlike the scent and taste of vanilla she usually wore, it’d be her Daddy’s cock. That pleasurable rush of shame washed over her at the thought of sucking his cock in the car and wearing his cum on her lips to school. Moaning, she dragged her tongue across the leaking slit.

The feeling of his daughter’s kitten soft tongue lapping at his cock’s head was almost too much for Kunikazu to bear. A heavy, frustrated sigh left the man’s body as sparks of pleasure ran through him. His right hand placed itself onto Haru’s head. Long, calloused fingers weaved themselves into her curls as he muttered soft words of encouragement. It was unlike himself. He knew this. Maybe it was too late to reward her for a job well done, but…

Haru’s mouth enveloped his cock and effectively ended that train of thought. Even if he had experienced it countless times before, little compared to the warmth and feeling of Haru’s little mouth. Grunts and hushed curses escaped him as her tongue lapped and swirled around the head. Occasionally it dived between his cock and foreskin as she swirled.

“God, Haru…” He gasped out as the grip on her hair tensed up for a moment. “Good girl… G-good… girl…”

His eyes fluttered shut as she took him deeper. Her lips glided back and forth along his length, stopping at the halfway point each time. It used to frustrate him. There was many a time he’d yank on her cute curls to force the girl to take his entire cock. There’d be a twisted pleasure from watching the pupils of her eyes shrink to pinpricks and tears well up and roll down her cheeks as she tried to keep herself from gagging on her daddy’s cock. His cock throbbed at the memory and shame washed over him once more. It was then he realized how tight he was gripping onto Haru’s hair. “I-I’m sorry, my girl,” he whispered, letting up on his grip.

Haru pulled her mouth away from his cock. Strings of saliva connected her wet lips to his twitching cock and the feeling her hot breath hitting the slickened flesh was unbearable. He was half-tempted to grab onto her once again and fuck her mouth, but, he stopped himself. Kunikazu was a changed man, after all. “Don’t be sorry, Daddy… You can be rough. It’s okay,” she said, her sweet lips pressing soft kisses along his prick between words. “I want it…” She continued with a dangerous flash in her eyes.

He coughed before pushing up his glasses. “I see.”

Immediately, his hands went for the sides of her head and gripped on to her locks. He then proceeded to impale his daughter’s mouth onto his cock. Muffled, delighted sounds escaped her as he fucked her mouth, even as he’d dive into her throat and force her to gag.

Heavy breaths and choked moans fell from Kunikazu’s now gaping mouth as he lost himself in the feeling once more.

He wanted to praise his little girl. To tell her what a good girl she was for taking his entire cock. Tell her how good she was doing and congratulating her for taking it so rough. He had so much to say, but it was impossible to get any words out. She’d have to settle for his erratic thrusts. Ones that’d ram the back of her throat a little too hard, and a flurry of pants and moans that he did little to hold back.

Haru’s hips squirmed as she let her father ravish her mouth. Her hands placed themselves onto his wild hips, doing little to stop or slow them. Not that she wanted to. She just wanted something to do besides gag and try to breathe if he pulled out enough.

Drool glossed her father’s thick cock and dripped down her chin and onto the loose collar of her sweater, soaking into the pale pink fabric. Tears welled up and rolled down her face as well, making her all the wetter and making her vision blurry. She couldn’t even watch her father fuck her this way! Her head grew foggier and her dripping cunt getting wetter with every thrust. Her walls twitched and squeezed around nothing as the need for something, _anything,_  to touch her grew to the point where it was unbearable.

As if he had read her mind or her body in this case, Kunikazu pulled away from his daughter’s mouth with reluctance. It rested against her cheek, smearing her spit and pre against her already wet face.

“Th-that’s enough… for now, my girl,” he’d gasp out as the grip on her hair grew slack. His knees wobbled as he struggled to keep himself upright. His own body screamed at him to continue, to reach his climax and paint his baby’s face white with thick cum, but he couldn’t.

“Please sit, Father,” Haru choked out, her throat and voice sore from the intense fuck it received. “I will take care of it.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Please.”

Giving in, he sat down next to her as his hands struggled to loosen his tie and undo a few buttons of his shirt. It was too hot, it was too hard to breathe; how did he do this before?

While her father was distracted by trying to recapture his breath, Haru stood up and pushed down her tights and panties. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her heart throbbed as she climbed onto his lap and watched his eyes widen in shock. A wicked smile spread itself across her swollen lips. Her hands shook as they grabbed onto his softening cock and gave it a few more strokes. She was desperate to keep him hard in his old age and in the shock of what was happening. She lined it up with her wet pussy.

“Haru--”

“Please, Daddy... Be my first.”

He swallowed as shame pulsed through his body. Despite everything, Kunikazu had never had sex with her. He didn’t know what to do. What  _could_ he do--

Before he could react in any sort of way that wasn’t ‘ _fuck yes,_ _ **please**_ ’, Haru sank down onto her daddy’s cock. A strangled cry forced itself from deep inside the girl as his fat cock stretched her open. As wet as she was, she still wasn’t experienced with taking anything thicker than her or her father’s fingers. It’d feel tight whenever he would use two!

Eventually, she had taken him to the base and stared at him with watery eyes and a sleazy smile. She had never felt so full in her life! She wasn’t sure if all the teasing and fingering in the world could’ve prepared her for this. But, Haru was satisfied and yet she wanted more.

Ignoring how raw she felt, especially around the entrance, she began to bounce on her father’s cock. Slick noises filled the air as she rested her forehead against his, staring deep into his eyes and fogging up his thick glasses. “Does it feel good, Daddy?”

“...Y-yes… but…” He’d choke out. “My girl…”

Haru had never felt more alive. The flustered expression on her father’s face, her cold and scary father, was nothing short of delicious. Seeing such a menacing man in the past, reduced to a blushing and gasping mess sent adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

It was like when Mona-chan had first taken her into the Metaverse and her axe sank into the flesh of the Shadows. The thrill of feeling the shadow’s blood splash onto her skin rivalled that of taking her father’s fat cock; the thing he’d choke her on and give her little thanks for swallowing like the good girl she was.

It was sick, twisted and all sorts of messed up, but, she wanted nothing else but to fuck her father more. No other man could do this for her, at least, none that she wanted. Nothing could ever compare to this moment. The image of her father’s eyes flickering from her own to anywhere else burned itself into Haru’s mind as she fucked herself on his cock.

The sounds her father made as well only made her more and more desperate for more. She wasn’t sure what she wanted or how to go about it, but, she craved it. She needed it. High pitched squeals of delight escaped her each time his cock kissed her cervix or the space right beside it. Stars exploded in the corners of her eyes each time she’d slam her hips and he’d hit that spot.

It was so good--there was no other way to describe it!

Sparks of intense pleasure panged inside her. That familiar hot feeling that’d lick her body all over, as Kunikazu’s thumb toyed with her clit. She felt both sharp and fragile. As if each touch would cause her sweat-slicked flesh to crackle and shatter under her father’s touch. Her eyelids fluttered as her walls twitched around his prick. ‘ _More, more, more, please more…_ ’ She thought before she gave him one final thrust. Pleasure wracked her soft body as her daddy’s touch sent her to crying to heaven.

“Haru, my girl, I-I can’t…” Her father gasped out. His hands gripped onto her hips as he tried to decide between pushing her off or pull her downwards to take his entire cock. The warmth of her slick, velvety walls and the thrill of his daughter riding him bareback tempted him so much. “I-I’m going to cum.”

The girl panted and gasped as she raised her hips slightly, but not completely off of him. Her knees wobbled under her, thankfully, her father was there to support her. Though, pulling herself off wasn’t her plan. Smirking, she leant in towards her father’s ear. Her next whispered words dripped with lust, “cum inside me, Daddy.”

That was all Kunikazu could stand. His hands pulled her down as his hips drove themselves upward. His cock struck her cervix before flooding her young womb with his seed. Both of them gasped. Haru squirmed from over-sensitivity as his orgasm tore itself through his body.  A small grunt escaped the man as he gave her one final push. His hips twitched as he hit her womb once more before he fell limp against his daughter’s plump chest. The sound of their heartbeat and heavy breaths filled the open room.

“I love you, my girl. I’m sorry. I’ll make everything right… I’ll let everyone know about everything.”

Haru gave him a nod as she melted into her father. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a gentle embrace as she appreciated how warm and comforting he felt. Despite everything... It was the first time in a while she had felt this safe. She pressed her lips to the top of her father’s head.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Surely, everything was going to be okay.

 

 


End file.
